He Said She Said
by NothingOrigionalEverComes
Summary: What happens when Renge suddenly decides to introduce a new host to the Host Club, a host who has a secret much like our beloved Haruhi. KyoyaxOC
1. Renge's Favor

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Chapter 1: Renge's Favor

_I've really been planning this one out well, so updates should be faster, however I'm working on better editing so there may be no real difference in update time, but I HOPE it'll be faster. No Japanese suffixes (or vocabulary if I can avoid it) will be used to make this one easier for me to write this one. Enjoy. _

'_What could be missing?'_ Renge Hoshakuji asked incontinently while staring at the widely known Host Club.

'_They have it all, don't they?'_ Renge glanced around the room in an analytical manor, stopping no more than a few second on each host.

Tamaki Suoh, the prince, and a man as elegant as the beautiful words he graces on all his admirers. His near opposite, Kyoya Ootori, the cool type, charming in his deliberately nonchalant demeanor, carefully planned to keep a steady profit. Then there was Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka their polar opposites enticing all kinds of fair ladies. Then there were the one and only Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, their acts of twincest a heartthrob for even the most serious minds, and Haruhi Fujioka his natural charm and sincerity stealing the hearts of boys and girls alike, a true sweet heart and perhaps the club's greatest acet. But even with this full deck, Renge couldn't help but feel they were one card short a royal flush.

'_But what could it be? Who could it be?'_ This had to be done carefully, or her metaphorical card castle might fall, it only took one badly placed card to ruin the deck. She considered all matters of men, every male she knew of, both real and fictional, but she was stumped.

What quality did the Host Club need that it did not have? Renge mulled over every character plot line she could remember as music softly played from an old radio Haruhi had brought in and was showing to the curious, privileged students of Ouran.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed with great exuberance as she stormed for her seat and raced out the doors leaving the hosts and their guests staring in wonder and confusion.

"What is she up to now?"

---

All at once commotion struck; the phone rang, the computer chirped 'you've got mail!', the door bell rand excessively, even the microwave went off, and it could only mean one thing. Renge was here, and she had an idea. Although the microwave had nothing to do with her arrival and was merely convenient timing.

In one fluid motion the computer was muted, the microwave opened and the phone pulled off the receiver.

"It's open Renge." A voice said calmly, as if this were a normal everyday occurrence, when the aroma of fresh popcorn filled the room immediately after the bag was opened.

But before the phone was even put back on the receiver, the main door had been slammed open by a particularly impatient Renge as a very nervous maid scrambled to catch the bags and coats all flying in her direction, while still opening doors for the house guest. Footsteps could be heard as the busy-bodied otaku arrived in the desolate kitchen and, tape measure in hand, began writing down arm measurements, in-seam lengths, shoulder width and other obscure heights, angles and circumferences.

"More cosplay Renge?" Her human mannequin asked, munching on a fresh popcorn kernel.

"Sort of, Seiko, I need a favor."

---

The next day Renge had returned, but all the hosts were too scared (or uninterested) to ask what had happened the previous day. Tamaki alternated between looking at Kyoya with a blank stare, and looking at Renge with blatant confusion, she laughed.

"Oh hohohohohohoho!" She cackled. "I found what the host club was missing. A new host so splendid all the girls will eat three bowls of rice!*"

"Meet Seiko, Ouran's newest host." Renge stepped aside to reveal a boy, seventeen or so, standing in the doorway. He moved towards the hosts, his pale brown hair fell perfectly around his face, highlighting his deep blue eyes.

"Miss Renge, I trust you are well, and as you asked, here I am, at your service." He spoke clearly, with great confidence and grace as he bent into a low, respectful bow. As he straightened he easily towered over Honey and Haruhi, being at least as tall as both Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ah, Seiko, you're always so formal, a perfect gentleman!" Renge said enchanted, as several girls that and been watching from behind them squealed a little and moved nearer the 'new host'. Kyoya made sure to make note of how quickly many of the girls had taken to the boy.

Anger flashed over Hikaru instantaneously. He was fixated on this stranger, this 'Seiko', in _their_ Host Club, in _their_ family. He was a foreigner smuggled into _their_ home, and a criminal trespassing into _their_ world, but Hikaru planned to put him behind bars.

Kaoru saw his brother's face boil over in rage. He, too, was angered by this 'new host' business of Renge's. However Kaoru had been anticipating something, sooner or later, would break their world open. Unfortunately it was sooner, but the person he worried most for was Hikaru. He was still fragile, and this intruder just might break him and all the hard progress the host club, especially Haruhi, had helped them make.

"Seiko, this is the rest of the Host Club." Renge started ignoring varying expressions on the faces of the hosts. She began introducing each of the hosts taking only a moment for Seiko to acknowledge who they were, leaving only one not introduced. When Hikaru's turn came he glared at Seiko with full animosity, this startled Seiko greatly, and he cringed at the undying rage directed at him. Thankfully a distraction arose for both of them.

"Ah, Renge, what about me, certainly you were saving the best for last!" A tall blonde said while suavely moving into the center of their clump.

"I was hoping you'd go away if I left you out. Phony." Renge said viciously, shooting down the tall blonde and returning her full attention to Haruhi, who looked as if she greatly wanted to be anywhere but in Renge's arms. Crushed by the heartless comment the blonde sunk to the floor in melodramatic agony. Seiko gave Renge a disapproving glance.

"Now Miss Renge, isn't that mean? How would you like it if someone treated you like that? You ought to give him an apology." Seiko said as he bent over, hand outstretched to the crushed king, offering him a hand up. Tamaki stared a moment before grasping the slender, delicate hand.

"Tamaki Suoh." He said.

"Seiko Hatoyama." Seiko replied, pulling out a brave smile and assisting Tamaki to his feet, a feat easier said than done.

"Seiko will be the sensitive type. With his musical talent he can pull heartstrings of more customers. All girls like a musician." Renge said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"The Lord already plays piano, isn't that enough?" Hikaru spat bitterly still glaring insensibly at Seiko.

"Ah, but Seiko is a horse of another color!" Renge cried enthusiastically, she had anticipated this point. "Show them!" She said just a little too excitedly. Only then did Kyoya notice the guitar strapped on Seiko's back, which he now took out of its case. He placed his fingers gingerly on the frets and began to strum a soft tune. Instantaneously the host saw why Renge had said Seiko and Tamaki were different. Their music essentially had the same mesmerizing effect but Seiko's portrayed a story, and enticed your emotions to fit that of the piece.

"What's a boy to do?"

"When tell your tale,"

"And it never fails,"

"They just end up feeling bad for you,"

Kyoya watched the customers, gauging their interest in Seiko, and he liked what he saw. Seiko was talented and he drew in the girls with an aura that hung somewhere between misery and regret, Kyoya saw how well it worked, and as much as he hated to admit it, he too was strangely drawn in by Seiko's song.

"You make it easy,"

"Easy to be with you,"

"Easy to obey,"

"Easy to forgive you at the end of the day,"

"Easy now to judge you,"

"Easy to betray,"

"Easy to adore you though you want to run away,"

"It's easy."

An idle moment passes as Seiko stood motionless, his final chord still echoing in the abnormally quiet music room. Seiko looked for the intended recipient of his song and found that Renge had already disappeared to do who-knows-what, leaving him without instruction or guidance."

'Or protection.' Seiko thought glancing back to Hikaru and Kaoru who were still scowling at him as if he had kicked a puppy. Seiko shifted uncomfortably and turned to place his guitar back in its case, if he were to be attacked by them he would rather his guitar not get pumped as well. He might heal but the guitar wouldn't.

Seiko snapped the clasps shut on the case, his precious guitar fitting snuggly in the soft fuzzy lining. He rested it against a nearby chair, his back soar for carrying it for so long, and walked over the host, who were still congregated in a clump.

"I know Miss Renge can get carried away, so I understand if you wish for me to leave." He said with a firm look to Tamaki and Kyoya whist watching Hikaru and Kaoru in the corner of his eye hoping that one hoping that either Kyoya or Tamaki would catch his drift.

Seiko turned to face the twins and he looked them both directly in the eyes his expression clear, and freely expressing his emotions, a similar aura of regret washed over him as it had during his song. His expression wasn't one of anger of fuistration like either twin had expected, but one of understanding, and without judgment, as if to say 'I understand.'

'So he does care…' Kaoru thought noticing the underlain message of Seiko's offer.

No one moved, although Hikaru was still mentally strangling the boy. But now Kaoru seemed to soften, taking in that Seiko meant no harm and was, too, a victim of Renge's nonsensical 'managing'.

"Well, I'll take this as a sign it's best I leave after all. I wish you all a good day." Seiko said before gracefully strding out of the doors and into the maze of hallways the students called their high school. A few girls that had been interestingly watching moved forward to Kyoya.

"When is Seiko coming back? Can we still request him?" A quiet second year asked. When Hikaru heard this he stormed off, Kaoru quickly following his hot tempered brother.

They both realized, like it or not, Seiko had gotten into their world while their guard was down. But neither realized just how far he had gotten in the course of a few short minuets.

---

A sense of loose swept over Seiko as he examined a finely decorated painting near a doorway. Renge had always managed to get him in the strangest of situations, and _that_ the Host Club certainly was. But it didn't seem like a horrible place for her. The host would help her grow, they already had. Seiko noticed his little Renge was changing, for the better.

Seiko absentmindedly reached to adjust his guitar strap, as he frequently did; it had grown to be a habit. Only then did he finally notice…

"Oh gracious, I suppose I'll just have to wait until all the girls have left. I don't want to cause even more trouble." He said to himself as he dawdled over to another painting.

In its elegant frame were two women, dressed in traditional and highly decorated kimonos, although one was much more decadent that the other bother still managed to look highly eloquent. One would have guessed them both to be beautiful geishas, had it not been for their cut hair, styled much like a man's would have been in that period and the Noh masks they adorned, hiding their identity form overly curious on lookers.

---

* * *

Fifty-two paintings on the first floor, five atrium staircases, 112 crystal chandlers between all three floors, ten ultra elegant, high end, chic, elegant, and not to mention expensive couches in the entrance way. Three libraries, zero actually being used for reading. Twelve times he narrowly missed being spotted by a girl leaving the host club and four times he only _just_ missed being spotted by diving behind and chair/table/vase.

Finally, when he was sure he would not be spotted, Seiko began to climb the decadent staircase to the Third Music Room. Thankfully, he managed to avoid running into both hosts and girls. Eventually he saw the familiar doors, reaching out to the handles Seiko pushed them open.

Seiko saw a familiar face with a not so familiar feature. Haruhi Fujioka, the short brunette boy Renge had a crush on, shirtless, with a bra on. She turned with a start when she heard the door, and blushed.

"Mr. --er—Miss Fujioka, I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion. I'll just be on my way now." Seiko said calmly walking over to his guitar and grasping the handle of his guitar case firmly. Immediately Tamaki pranced in, followed by Kyoya.

"My darling daughter! Are you --" He stopped, taking in the scene before him. His face grew hot, his anger rising, he opened his mouth to yell at Seiko but was stopped.

"Good day Mr. Suoh, Mr. Ootori." Seiko said curiously before leaving, as if this were a normal occurrence. He was gone before either Tamaki or Kyoya could react. All they could do was star at one another before Haruhi yelled at them to get out while she got a shirt on.

---

Seiko walked back the way he had come, contemplating what had happened, when a painting once again caught his eye, the two masked geishas. He stopped and stared once more at the oddly relevant portrait.

"We're two of a kind, aren't we…" Seiko said before finally wandering off through the rose maze outside Ouran.

---

*"…all the girls will eat three bowls of rice!*" – this phrase basically means that they won't be able to get enough, that they'll want more. (Because even after you eat a lot of rice, you still hungry a little later)

Song- _Easy by: The Barenaked Ladies_


	2. Whether You Like it or Not

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Chapter 2: You'll Be a Host, Whether You Like it or Not

_Hooray! Chapter two! I've been writing Chapter two for so long it feels so weird writing with Seiko as a girl. Please enjoy, and the constructive criticism really helps, so a special thanks to Shan-Shan XP for the review. If you want me to write faster leave reviews, they make me feel guilty for not writing faster. Every time I write dust pan I try to combine it with dustbin and I end up with dustpin. Goodness gracious. _

--

'Like most teens I had hoped to sleep in this Saturday. I had hoped to catch up on the hours of sleep my education had deprived me of. I had hoped to stay in all day, maybe have a nice sit-down breakfast, and perhaps catch up on some television. But of course, what you hope for rarely ever happens…'

--

"_What should we do with him?" _Kaoru asked in a hush.

"_I say we throw him in the pool and let the gators have him!" _A very similar voice whispered venomously.

'Clearly Hikaru.' Seiko thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

"But pools don't have alligators Hika!" Honey said loudly, to be immediately hushed by six other voices.

"There are in Kyoya's resort." Hikaru laughed a little more loudly than he had intended and he, too, was hushed.

"Not anymore." Kyoya said threateningly, his voice so low it was almost inaudible, Seiko had a clear mental image of the teen glaring at Hikaru. He was clearly angry, perhaps it was from being made fun of, or the ungodly hour he was woken for this scheme.

Finally Seiko mustered the strength to open her groggy, sleep deprived eyes. She shifted slightly against restraints she only just realized were binding her wrists and ankles to the chair she was clumsily propped up on. The thick, sticky tape kept her from moving from the chair. A bright swinging lamp shone overhead in the otherwise pitch-black room, completing the picture perfect interrogation scene. The hosts continued to bicker while Seiko watched levelheadedly, mildly amused.

"Guys, He's awake." Haruhi said blatantly. Immediately Tamaki turned to face Seiko, his face encased in a fury so great that even Hikaru's animosity the previous day would have run scared. Tamaki grasped the arms of Seiko's chair violently, nearly typing her over. With murder in his eyes he shouted,

"_**Now you listen, you treacherous, foul, loathsome, rumormonger. If you --**__"_

"I won't tell." Seiko interrupted sedately to Tamaki. "You can trust me." She continued tranquilizing the vicious aura that that enclosed on Tamaki and putting the others ever so slightly at ease. Tamaki's grip on the chair eased.

"But how can we be sure you will keep your word?" Kyoya questioned analytically, slipping into the light from the shadow's that muzzled the room, like the shadow king he was.

"We have no proof that you are being honest with us. How can we _know_ you'll stay silent?" He continued carefully watching Seiko's reaction, planning his next move. Seiko stayed motionless, still held down by the duct tape restraints. Then she smiled.

"Well then, I do believe we have a moot point." She replied with a slight giggle. She quickly bit back, cautious not to reveal her secret.

'Haruhi and I may be birds of a feather, but they needn't know that.'

Kyoya noticed her sudden mental scorning. His right eyebrow twitched inquisitively only just noticeably. Then silence swept over the room. Both Seiko and Kyoya held their gaze, neither willing to let up and show weakness. No one could think of a proper solution to their predicament, Hikaru tried suggesting alligators again only to be smacked upside the head by Haruhi. Seiko politely thanked Haruhi and silence claimed them once more.

"You'll be a host, whether you like it or not." Tamaki said turned away from Seiko he wistfully gazed into the shadows, looking solemn. Hikaru began to protest loudly followed by Kaoru, Tamaki raised his hand.

"You'll be required to attend host club everyday and you will subject yourself to our near constant surveillance. Renge's already enrolled you at Ouran, so school hours will be of no concern. There will be no way you could even think of causing trouble without our knowledge of it." He said in explanation.

At last Tamaki turned to Seiko once more, his gaze nearly unbearably pain stricken, it burrowed deep into Seiko, making her feel like a criminal, but Seiko remained relaxed. She knew that it was not her fault, that this was a manifestation of Tamaki's fears, that he feared his family was going to be torn apart by its stitching. Renge had told Seiko quite a lot about the host club, so that Seiko could understand some of the harebrained things the hosts did. Seiko understood why the hosts were so threatened by her new knowledge.

"Alright." Seiko said only a notch above a whisper. A solemn silence fell over the occupants in the room as Mori set to removing Seiko from her chair.

--

"Seiko, where did you go to school before coming to Ouran?"

"Seiko, how is your voice so beautiful?"

"Seiko, why do you always sound so heavy-hearted?

After a short introduction by a begrudging Tamaki, Seiko was seated with three customers and was working her charms, much to Renge's content. Her plan seemed to be working, although she knew nothing of the secret deals and threats that took place over the weekend.

"To answer your questions, I was attending Saint Cecelia's School for the Performing Arts. I have been singing since I was very small and I've always had a love of music, the way it can display the true emotions of the soul that even the heart does not recognize is pure magic. And Princesses, I must tell you, my soul is singing because I have never met anyone who could warm every the very depths my being as you three are now."

Seiko lightly placed her elbows on the table and held her face in her hands whilst looking dreamily upward at the three girls. Instantaneously the three erupted into a fit of fan-girly squeals, Seiko had them hooked. She glanced to Renge and gave very slight thumbs up, Renge nodded emphatically and went back to watching Haruhi. Seiko's glance moved over to Kyoya who, skeptically, nodded in approval. Kyoya took note that she had smiled when she saw his gesture of approval. He liked this.

'People who seek approval will bend over backwards to please their superiors.' He thought casually.

--

"Sweep." Hikaru commanded shoving a broom into Seiko's hands.

"Ah, so that's what these things are for. I thought brooms were just for decoration…Oh all right, well I thought it was a jolly good joke." Seiko said, mildly upset by no one appreciated her cunning witticism.

Seiko set to work diligently sweeping up scraps of paper customers passed noted on, crumbs, and other various objects. None the less she swept them all into an orderly pile in the center of the room much like, Kyoya noticed, Haruhi had instructed Tamaki to do when he was first learning 'basic commoner duties'. Kyoya slyly watched over the screen of his laptop as Seiko swept her way around the room. He noticed how she gently moved the tables to sweep under them and carefully slide them back into their places. She glided around the room from Tamaki who was dusting off the piano to Haruhi washing dishes, Seiko danced as she swept, at times using the broom as a dance partner, at others using it to add support for a small jump or spin. Kyoya took notice in an ever so slight swaying of Seiko's hips in an almost feminine manner. Seiko's waltz came to a halter as she approached Kyoya. She stared at him expectantly. Amused he merely raised an eyebrow.

"I need to sweep under you." She said in an explanatory manner. He didn't move.

"I need you to raise your feet." She said slightly exasperated. He still didn't move. She paused, thinking.

"It would be ever so kind if you would please raise your feet for me, Mr. Oohtori." She said buttering it up as much as she could, yet she still sounded like her regular, overly polite self.

"Kyoya is just fine, thank you." He said with a smirk while lifting his feet to rest on the coffee table in front of him. Seiko rolled her eyes, and began to sweep under him, she made sure to whack the bottom of his seat with the handle of the broom several times. When she had finished Kyoya made a grab for the broom handle.

"You really should be more considerate to your superiors Seiko." Kyoya said in a borderline condescending tone of voice, a new smirk attached itself to his features.

"I will do the most in my power to do so, _Kyoya._" Seiko replied, the slightest tint of annoyance fixated itself into Seiko's usual aloof tone. This surprised Kyoya marginally; he had not yet seen this emotion on Seiko.

'Perhaps there is more to Seiko than I thought.'

---

With the last spot finally swept up Seiko stood next to her pile of dust and other such trash and wondered who to ask for help, when Tamaki came to her.

"If you're done sweeping go home." Tamaki said bitterly.

'And they say Hell hath no fury like a _woman scorned_.' Seiko thought to herself, thoroughly amused Seiko giggled slightly, earning herself a questioning look from Tamaki. Ignoring it she continued on.

"Would you hold the dustpan for me? I can't do it on my own." Seiko requested reproachfully.

Tamaki cautiously knelt down, almost expecting Seiko to try to hit him while he was down. Regardless he held up the dustpan as Haruhi had taught him. Lethargically Seiko swept the pile into the pan, careful not to get Tamaki covered in dust. When they had finished Seiko knelt down to Tamaki's level and grasped his hands in hers, just strongly enough to keep him from escaping her grasp. Seiko looked him as straight in the eyes as he would allow her, which was just enough. And as earnestly as she could she spoke,

"I promise I don't want to ruin what you've made here. I'm--" Seiko stammered lightly, this grabbed Tamaki's attention. Seiko did not seem like the type to be at a loose of words or even stammer in the slightest.

"I'm only here on the request of a good friend." She said with a heavy sigh, her eyes traveled to Renge who had moved on to discussing new merchandise possibilities with Kyoya after Haruhi 'accidentally' splashed her for the fifth time.

"You have my word, I won't tell a soul, not even her." Seiko said, Tamaki could hear the distress in her voice, associated with lying to her dear friend. Something inside Tamaki panged, something connected and suddenly, Seiko didn't seem like a threat at all, just a very loyal friend.

Slipping the dustpan from Tamaki's hand Seiko stood and emptied it in the trashcan near where Hikaru and Kaoru had been replacing cleaning supplies. Wordlessly she handed the dustpan to Hikaru who threw a washcloth over his shoulder in Seiko's general direction, accompanied by a can of wood polish. Effortlessly Seiko caught both, and set to work polishing the tables with the strong citrus smelling product.

"_But Hikaru that was our job." _Kaoru whispered to his twin.

"_Who cares as long as it gets done?"_ Hikaru retaliated angrily, glaring at Seiko.

But still Seiko worked without complaint, or any word, just a soft humming. Seiko's broad, circular strokes swirled in time with the motions of Seiko's woebegone humming. Again she seemed to dance across the room from table to table, much like before, yet the very same steps felt a touch more dejected, like they had let free their sorrows, a deep feeling of regret washed over Seiko's tune.

"_They're complicated people leading complicated lives,"_

"_And he complicates their problems,"_

"_Telling complicated lies,"_

Seiko's dancing became more complex; taking Renge's hand the two held position as they waltzed, she spun Renge, the skirt of her uniform twisting and spinning with a mind of its own. They danced as if they had done it a thousand times before, though the steps seemed maddeningly obscure neither seemed troubled by the intricacy. Though Renge remained herself, Seiko took on a new light. She no longer appeared the light hearted gentleman, but a man who bore the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"_He tells her he's sorry,"_

"_She tells him it's over,"_

"_He tells her he's sorry,"_

"_She says over and over,"_

" '_You've never really known,"_

"_That when the white flag is flown,"_

"_No one, no one, no one, has,"_

"_Won the war,' "_

With a finale lament turn Seiko release Renge's hand and bowed a slow, low bow. She threw the washcloth into the sink and replaced the wood polish on the shelf. She felt the eyes of the hosts of the host following her as she walked towards the doors. She raised her hand as if to wave,

"Until Tomorrow." She said as she departed through the open doors.

"You can see what makes Seiko so enticing." Renge said taking a place on the couch next to Kyoya, who still watched the doors with great interest.

"He has this heartbroken air to what he does. The feeling of regret that follows him, it gravitates girls towards him; they want to make him smile. They want to help him and so they try to take away even just a small chunk of his grievance." She said a frown cast on her face signifying that she, too, had tried to ride her friend of her sorrow, and had failed.

"That's why we needed him. He's a lost cause and girls just can't resist." Renge disclosed in a dejected whisper. Tears fought their way to the surface but she swallowed them back down, she had promised that she was done crying for Seiko.

---

Song – _The Flag by: Barenaked Ladies_

_---_

I've decided to make teasers of the next chapter (this also helps me plan and motivates me to write faster)

Chapter 3: Mission Investigate Seiko is a Go!

"_Why are you boys hiding in my prize winning peonies?" _

"_This is a completely gender neutral room!"_

"_It's a thankless job, but you've got karma to burn." _


	3. Mission Investigate Seiko is a Go!

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Chapter 3: Mission Investigate Seiko is a Go!

_Hooray, chapter 3 is here. I've been writing this instead of paying attention in class so I hope it's as good as you guys think it will be. Usually I like to take my time and make sure I've done a good job, but I'm trying to keep my quality (?) up but update faster. Now we get to learn more about Seiko. This thing is seven pages, goodness gracious. P.S. Don't bother trying to translate the address, it's for the Kyoto Tower, I didn't want to make one up myself, as with the phone number, I made this up, please don't try to call it. _

---

Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fend off a growing feeling of exhaustion. He adjusted the screen of his laptop, the blue electronic glow brightened the otherwise pitch black room. After three long hours of searching he had come up with little information of actual use.

"Seiko Hatoyama was born November 15, and is 17 years of age. Seiko is a child of Hiroto and Umeko Hatoyama. Home address: 〒600-8216, 京都府京都市下京区東塩小路721-1. Home phone: 080-3146-0561."

He squeezed his eyes shut, warding off an overwhelming need of sleep.

"Seiko Hatoyama, you are good." He said with the slightest tint of amazement in his voice.

---

"Okay!" Tamaki said, a dry erase marker in hand. He tapped on the board behind him. It looked like nothing more than a small child's scribbles, with various x's and o's with many arrows and a poorly drawn house. The masterpiece was titled 'Mission: Investigate Seiko'.

"Tamaki! This is too far, Kyoya don't you agree?" Haruhi said a little flustered; she knew all too well what it was like to have the host club invade your home. She looked up at Kyoya expectantly, hoping he would act as a voice of reason.

"Actually, I agree with Tamaki, for once." He said, looking away from the small brunette to the printed sheet of his night's futile search. Tamaki nonsensically cheered something about Mommy and Daddy before dragging Haruhi into an awaiting limousine.

---

Two figures lingered in the small sunroom, which was lit up brilliantly by the afternoon sunlight. Renge and Seiko sat on an oversized La-Z-boy recliner basking in the warmth from the large windows. They both still wore their uniforms thought they were considerably more relaxed. Renge was talking about some topic that failed to capture Seiko's attention as her eyes watched the landscape outside. Kyoya held his breath as she watched the bush he had been hiding in a little longer that she should have.

Just then Renge said something the hosts could not hear, though it had apparently been hilarious as Seiko erupted into laughter closely followed by Renge herself. The laughing became more frantic and uncontrolled as Seiko gasped,

"Renge! Hahaha, D-don't! S-s-stop-p!" Her speech was taken over by laughter as the otaku continued to tickle her cross-dressed friend. With that crisis averted Kyoya relaxed again.

A twig snapping behind him alerted him once more. The hosts turned to see a petite woman, her garden sheers glimmered in the sun. She rested them in the basket she held, it was overflowing with flowers as they spilled out when she added the sheers to the large pile. Her grass-stained sundress blew in the breeze that carried her long pale brown hair as well, an identical shade to Seiko's.

"Why are you hiding in my prize winning peonies?" She asked lightly, her tone reminiscent of Seiko's own non-judging voice. Enchanting blue eyes followed the hosts' original line of vision back to the sunroom; she then glanced at their uniforms.

"I think I understand. You're schoolmates of Seiko's. You probably want to find out more about Seiko don't you?" She asked, Honey answered for the group, nodding.

"Yes, Seiko has always been an enigmatic child even to myself. And I'm Seiko's mother!" She said smiling brightly.

'Seiko's appearance seems to be mainly from his mother. However many smaller traits are similar to Seiko's father.' Kyoya thought remembering a photograph he had found of Seiko's father, Hiroto Hatoyama. He noticed the family similarities while Mrs. Hatoyama gave Honey a hand up, he stood only a few inches shorter than her.

"You'll have more luck in Seiko's room, would you like me to show you to it?" She asked like it was an everyday offer, letting strangers riffle through her child's belongings.

"That would be most kind Mrs. Hatoyama" Tamaki said.

"Please call me Umeko, or not, I don't really mind."

'Another trait they share,' Kyoya pondered 'a desire to please others.'

---

Umeko strolled into the sunroom and handed the girls her basket of flowers.

"Dears, would you replace the flowers in the vases for me. I'm feeling a little warm." She said whilst whipping a bead of sweat from her brow, her cheeks flushed from working in the sun.

"Of course, Mother, are you sure you're alright, you don't look well--" Seiko asked grasping her mother when she stumbled slightly over her shoes.

"I just need to sit down for a little while. Relax Seiko. You're such a worry wart." She said laughing once more. She fell backwards into another armchair while she rubbed her feet, scrunching and unscrunching her toes on the lush carpet.

Renge and Seiko left to complete their task, a look of worry still reflected in Seiko's gaze. Once they had disappeared through the winding hall Umeko opened the back door and called cheerfully,

"Alright boys, come on in!" She placed her large sunhat on the coffee table before her while the hosts cleaned themselves off of dirt, leaves, twigs and various flower petals. They set forth across the sunroom's toe tickling carpet to the hall with its washed blue coloring. A chandelier hanging in the entryway caught the light and reflected a multitude of miniature rainbows across the hosts and the decorations in the otherwise plain passageway.

Seiko's mother lead them around to a tall staircase, they continued upwards and down another maze like hall, this one a deep green color, lightened by the wall of windows in place of the chandelier and the rustic blue of the main floor.

They winded around to the first door to the left. A light made the sleek metal of the door handle glimmer making the task of opening the door, a once simple action, daunting for fear of getting caught.

"They'll be busy for at least half an hour, good luck." She said before leaving back the way they had come.

---

At a first glance Seiko's room was simplistic. Plain white walls bore framed band posters and the occasional anime poster, gifts from Renge most likely. A large circular bed sat on the northern side of the room, covered in a wealth of pillows neatly organized in an appealing manor.

Hikaru quickly attacked them in hopes of finding a journal under the pillows and mattress. The music note pattern of the comforter went flying as Hikaru tried to throw the cumbersome blanket. Kyoya swatted down the comforter midair as he went to investigate a dark wood desk sitting on the opposite side of the room that held a sleek laptop arranged next to a flurry of hand written sheet music, the topmost sheet was titled "Call it What you Will". The shelves of the desk held nothing of interest, office supplies, music tuners, a dictionary, a thesaurus and a few foreign language dictionaries.

Tamaki searched through two tall bookcases on either side of a cushy yellow love seat that Honey was 'inspecting' A.K.A. jumping on. One book case was filled with books and binders stuffed with rumpled printed sheet music and equally rumpled handwritten music. The books had been well used as some of the pages curled and most were written on, notes and changes to the original music. The second held books of a more classical nature, from plays like _The Taming of the Shrew _and _The Importance of Being Earnest_ to novels like _Alice in Wonderland _and _The Odyssey_. All of them had been well loved, their binding had been broken from many readings and the pages dog-eared.

Honey had abandoned bouncing on the love seat and had taken up lying on the soft Indigo throw carpet in the center of the room. Hikaru had moved on to a door he was having trouble opening while Kaoru attempted to remake the bed. Takashi watched Honey play patiently while Tamaki was reading through a piano book Seiko owned. Haruhi stood on the balcony watching the beautiful sunny Tuesday afternoon fly by.

Five or six framed photos caught Kyoya's attention, most were of Renge and Seiko cosplaying or otherwise posing humorously. However one particular photo intrigued Kyoya. Five figures stood close, holding onto each other, however the faces were obstructed by large smiley face stickers. The photo was old and wrinkled but the stickers seemed relatively fresh, the lone face still showing was Seiko.

---

"Honestly, why are you wasting so much effort on someone as pitiable as Seiko?" An unfamiliar voice criticized in an offhanded manor.

A boy stood in the doorway, a more masculine, older version of Seiko. He was taller than both Tamaki and Kyoya, meeting eye to eye with Takashi. The brown hair that charmingly framed Seiko's face was cut moderately short and groomed meticulously. However he had his mother's deep blue eyes in place of the vivid green of Seiko's. He nonchalantly leaned against the wall, sizing up the hosts.

"But don't worry; you'll come to your senses like all the others, soon enough." He muttered darkly. A loud gasp and quickening footsteps sounded in the hall, nearing the door.

"_**GET OUT!"**_ An enraged Seiko yelled sliding into her room, careful not to touch the boy, as if he were diseased.

"_**LEAVE NOW MARO OR I SWEAR I'LL--" **_She continued, putting herself between the boy, Maro, and the hosts, who were all staring in awe. They had never seen Seiko angry, let alone this infuriated. Maro cut her off.

"Or you'll what? It's not as if you have any friends left to help you…" Maro spat with an equal antagonism. Seiko flinched back, clearly injured by his comment.

"Seiko has me." Renge said confidently standing next to Seiko to back her up; she glared at Maro with the burning furry of a thousand suns.

"For now anyway." Maro countered arrogantly, eyeing Renge up and down. Seiko pulled her protectively behind her.

"What do you want Maro?" Seiko said exasperatedly, tired of playing games with her brother, desperately wanting him to leave.

"Dad needs help sorting though his papers. It seems they've stacked up without his noticing."

Seiko gripped the handle of the door forcing Maro into the hall in order to maintain a slightly comfortable distance between them.

"It's a thankless job, but you've got karma to burn." She said before slamming the door shut. It stopped on the toe of Maro's shoe, leaving an opening only a few inches wide between them. He leaned in close and whispered so that only Seiko could hear what he was about to say.

"Enjoy them while you can, dearest sister."

---

Seiko closed the door dejectedly and turned around to face the hosts, a pained expression of anguish painted itself onto Seiko's features.

"You know you could have just asked me, instead of going through all this trouble." She said with a weak smile, before setting to fix the heartedly attempted bed Kaoru had tried to make up. She sat and pulled a pillow close to her chest, like a small downy shield from the world.

---

"Favorite color?" Tamaki asked cautiously, wondering how this new cooperative plan was going to work.

"Indigo, it's underappreciated." Seiko stated while flopping around on the bed to make room for more people, Renge immediately joined her, pulling Haruhi along as well, who uncomfortably sat on the edge of the bed.

"Food?" Honey asked, still lying on the carpet, he hoped she would say cake.

"Coconut, you have to work for it. It's also quite nice on dessert." She added the last bit to cheer the disappointed loli-shouta. He smiled and stood to dive into a large, foam filled bean bag, only to be gobbled up. Takashi jumped to his rescue and sat with him to even it out a little more.

"Article of clothing?" Kaoru asked from his place on the golden yellow love seat next to Hikaru who didn't look quite as angry at Seiko as normally would have been, the argument with Maro had given him the slightest change of heart. But only slightly.

"Sweaters." Seiko stated simply.

"_Of course you would like something as unattractive as a sweater."_ Hikaru muttered disdainfully, he was determined not to like Seiko, especially not when Haruhi was becoming more and more interested in the 'Sensitive Host'.

"But that's the glory of them; they don't _need_ to look pleasant. They're just sweaters." Seiko said ignoring the brutality of the comment, as she always did.

"Book?" Haruhi asked curiously, eyeing the large bookcase.

"It changes." Seiko remarked offhandedly.

"By what?" Haruhi questioned the taller brunette.

"What I just finished reading." Seiko said laughing lightly, cheering up already from the good company.

"Flower?" Tamaki asked once more, growing more confident with Seiko, he watched as Kyoya jotted it all down into his note book, although he had hoped for something more significant, this would have to do.

"Pink Arum Lilies." She said with a wistful stare at the own flower vase which currently contained a small bunch of purple orchids, hand grown by her mother.

A soft knock at the door alerted their attention, Seiko's mother stood in fresh clothes, as friendly as ever.

"Oh good, you all found each other. So, I was about to have some afternoon coffee and snacks in the living room. And I thought, why not make it a party! What do you say, would you all join me?" She asked with earnest geniality.

"That's very kind of you Mrs. Hatoyama, but we shouldn't impose." Tamaki said courteously.

"Nonsense! Where two eat, three eat! The more the merrier!" She said as cheerfully as ever.

---

"Is your mom always that…" Kaoru started, unsure of the right word to use.

"Sprightly? Yes, she's been like that for as long as I can remember." Seiko responded staring at her coffee with a warm smile she only used for her mother.

"So Kyoya, did you find anything of interest on Seiko?" Renge asked trying to look into Kyoya's notebook, but failing miserably.

"Yes, I have had a theory for some time now, and I'm almost certain of it." He replied coolly.

"And what is that Kyoya?" Seiko asked, sliding foreword on her seat.

"You… are a girl."

Commotion erupted, starting with Renge chocking on her coffee mid sip and a startled Seiko trying to help her. Tamaki had leapt out of his seat and bumped into the table the drinks and food were resting on, causing the coffee to lick the edges of the cups and the sweets to slide back and forth, leaving a powdered sugar trail on the dark wood's polish. Hikaru sat with his mouth agape, as did Kaoru to a minor degree. Mori's eyes widened the slightest bit and he stared at the used-to-be-boy. Honey look confused for a moment but then smiled and continued to eat sweets, he had a similar theory when he found a stuffed rabbit on the Seiko's love seat, and he had hidden it from Kyoya, figuring that Seiko was keeping it a secret.

"How?" Seiko asked still lightly patting Renge's back while she gasped for breath.

"My first clue was your appearance; you look quite feminine, almost too feminine for a man. But I initially wrote it off. My next clue was you're dancing, you tended to take the woman's role, and you swayed you hips." Kyoya started, flipping through his notes. Seiko nodded, realizing the hints she had been leaving unintentionally.

"Then we met your mother. You look very much like your mother and father. And genetically girls will inherit their attractiveness from both their parents. However males will only inherit the masculine traits, attractiveness is all their own… it's complicated." Kyoya said waving off the explanation, not wanting to get into petty details.

"Another thing was how polite you are, women are typically more polite than men, so this raised a few more flags. Then there was your handwriting, the neat rounded letters are also typically feminine." Kyoya continued down his mile long list of reasons.

'He's thorough, I'll give him that.' Seiko though to herself.

"And there's that." Kyoya pointed to a portrait hanging above the fire place.

A family portrait painted a year back. The four of them, Seiko's father and mother, Maro and herself, were in the back yard under an archway of blossoming flowers. Seiko's father and brother both wore dignified suits and stood gentlemanly behind the two ladies. Seiko's mother wore a sweet sundress that showed her personality perfectly. Then the detail Seiko had forgotten, Seiko sat next to her mother, wearing her own white sundress, her long hair draped elegantly over her shoulders, a long white ribbon intertwined itself into her brunet locks.

Seiko and Renge turned to each other at the same moment while the hosts stared in awe at the family portrait, Kyoya cockily smirked at Seiko. Her face fell; depression had taken over her expression. How long would they let her stay in both the host club and in their friendship? Would they trust her now because she had lied to them? Questions overwhelmed Seiko while Maro strutted up behind her. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"When are you going to learn Seiko? You always lose, and that's just the way it is."

---

Chapter 4: Literate Lovers (This one will be a lot shorter, but it's transitional)

"_Art thou not Kyoya, and an Ootori?"_

"_You see, Kyoya, just because we don't understand doesn't mean an explanation doesn't exist."_

"_Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"_

**ADDITONALLY:**

I am having trouble deciding what to end the story on. First kiss? Confessions of love? Or just a general end after that?

And…

Would you guys like an epilogue? Just a little one chapter follow-up to see what's going on years after… Please reply in the reviews. :)


	4. Literate Lovers

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Chapter 4: Literate Lovers

_Chapter four is a shortie, then again so am I! So this one's transitional, but I think I've made it really cute. So enjoy :).P.S. In case you didn't realize, or I didn't make it clear, this takes place in late summer. I've heard that the weather in Japan is a lot like where I live, and here it's damn hot during the day in August, yet the nights still get really cold, cold enough to turn on the heat (or rather turn the A.C. off)_

_---_

The chilled night air danced along the pages of Seiko's old but faithful copy of _Oedipus__1_. But still the pages held strong despite the wear and tear of her captivated fingers. She sat on a distressed lawn chair, the pillows were washed out and the patterns fading from the numerous times left to sit in the rain. The swirling black and white design was, like everything Seiko owned, modest. A faint smile shone on Seiko's face like the evening stars glittered in the night sky.

The pattering of a pebble on the fine wood floor on the balcony drew Seiko's attention from the play, another pebble made her lean over the siding of the balcony to peer at a dark figure. None other than the Shadow king himself, Kyoya Ootori, stood in the light of the house.

"_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fool do wear it. Cast it off."_ Kyoya quoted elegantly the words of Shakespeare as if they were his own, and the message clear as the fine crystal glasses he dined from.

"_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?"__2_ Seiko replied from faithful memory the words of the great poet long since dead.

"_By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I written it I would tear the word."_ 2He continued the age-old script.

"_My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Kyoya, and an Ootori?__2_You know your Shakespeare… I'm impressed. I always took you for more of the math type." Seiko said thoughtfully, imagining Kyoya curled up with a novel in place of his usual laptop, it seemed out of place.

"You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover Seiko." Kyoya said with a distinctive smirk that she could see despite the large distance between them.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure Kyoya?"

"Hm? I can't just pay a visit to a friend without a reason?"

'_A friend. He called me a friend.' _Seiko thought, the idea gave her renewed spirits.

"At this time of night? No, either you have something important to say or this is a booty call. But you aren't that type of guy… then again, you yourself did just tell me not o judge a book by its cover. So then the question is still open, which is it?" She faintly raised her eyebrow inquisitorially at Kyoya, using the smile she reserved for customers, one that inflicted puppy love and flighty crushes.

"I came to tell you something. What are you reading?" Kyoya asked, distracted by the book in her hands.

"_Oedipus_, it makes me feel better after a long day. Aren't you cold?" Seiko said pulling her sweater close as another cold breeze blew past them.

Kyoya shook his head in denial as he, too, fought a shiver. The chill of the wind was considerably less close to the ground but in his polo he was frozen to the core, yet his instinct told him not to show weakness in front of Seiko. This confused him greatly, it was only Seiko.

"Hold on a moment." And with that Seiko disappeared into her room, the next a soft black sweater began to flutter its way down to Kyoya. He slipped it on gratefully. He was thankful that Seiko was not one for gaudy glitter or rhinestones.

"Isn't _Oedipus_ a Greek tragedy? How does that cheer you up?" Kyoya asked, curious to the explanation Seiko has for this oddity; she always seemed to have a reason for everything. He pulled at the sleeves of the sweater; somehow it seemed to fit perfectly.

"I feel better to know that my day could have been a lot worse that it really was."

"Intriguing. Speaking of which, riddle me this, how did you and Renge become friends?" This was yet another riddle about Seiko Kyoya could not figure out, it made no sense how the two had become so strongly connected, and since she had said she was open to question that afternoon he figured the offer was still open.

"_You see, Kyoya, just because we don't understand doesn't mean an explanation doesn't exist." _3

"_A Wrinkle in Time_ by Madeleine L'Engle?" Kyoya said after much contemplation.

"Very Impressive, and that was a pretty obscure reference too. But in all honesty, I'll tell you when you tell me how _you_ and _Tamaki_ became friends." Seiko countered cunningly. She had been likewise baffled by the unlikely pair. They both clung to their sweaters with another cool wind.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

Kyoya paused, suddenly his choice of words seemed of grave importance as Seiko looked down on him. A halo of light from the door behind her gave her a saintly image.

'Saint Seiko, the patron saint of loyal friends and enigmatic persons.' He mused, only to shake the uncharacteristically whimsical thought from his head. This wasn't right. Then he realized how long he had been silent, Seiko's expression had changed from curiosity to worry.

"Just that… I'll give your sweater back at host club tomorrow. Be early, we have to set up for our theme before the long weekend, you know costumes and such. I believe I recall Tamaki saying he wanted something French styled." Kyoya began to babble, only slightly, but just enough to shake him up.

"You should put Takashi in a mime costume." Seiko laughed at the thought as did Kyoya despite himself. Seiko's smile brightened as she watched the dark haired boy.

"You have a wonderful laugh." She said with another unintentionally charming smile. Seiko turned to glance at her wristwatch.

"_Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!__4_I must say, you've done a fine better job that Oedipus ever did. _I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, rememb'ring how I love thy company._ Good night Kyoya."

With her final words drifting dreamily down she escaped through the doors back into her room and into her own personal Wonderland of dreams, chasing after white rabbits accompanied by the incestuous Oedipus. Kyoya stood, encased once more by the shadows that called him their king. With a final lingering glance he disappeared into the night.

"_This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet."__2_

---

In case you don't know:

"**Oedipus** …was a mythical Greek king of Thebes. He fulfilled a prophecy that said he would kill his father and marry his mother, and thus brought disaster on his city and family. This legend has been retold in many versions, and was used by Sigmund Freud to name the Oedipus complex." (Wikipedia)

* I pronounce it Ed-i-puss, Ed like Eddy, i as in igloo, and puss like a pussy cat. But pronunciation changes with where you live and how authentic you are to the original Greek.

Quotes from:

_2: Romeo and Juliet_ by: William Shakespeare

_3: A Wrinkle in Time _by: Madeleine L'Engle

_4: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _by Lewis Carroll

I've read and like all of these, so if you are curious about them please do ask me! All the books I'll reference will be ones I know well. So please ask me anything, I'm especially good for book recommendations, I even know a few that are less than twenty years old! (Oh dear I'm elderly at heart I truly am. I need to act more like a teenage girl, really.)

EXTRA NOTE: Chapter 5 is going to take me a lot longer since my work ethic has died with Finals finally over.

---

_Chapter 5: Sleep On It_

"_I'm not having you lunatics wreak havoc on my home, namely you Tamaki."_

"_This takes a woman's touch."_

"_Hell hath no fury like Kyoya woken up before 10:00 AM!"_


	5. Sleep On It

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Chapter 5: Sleep On It

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I have a lot of projects piling up and I have absolutely no work ethic anymore. And this chapter is so long, it already used up 16 pages in my notebook when I was only just past the halfway point, after cutting down my plot line. So I really hope this one is good, additionally I need more votes on how to end the story or else it's up in the air, and I really do want you guys to be happy with the ending, because no matter what I will be. Additionally, no recap because you don't really need one for this chapter._

---

"It'll be a family bonding experience!" Tamaki pleaded to Kyoya and Haruhi, with no avail. Neither of them wanted to spend their first homework free night in over a month with the hyperactive Tamaki while he was in his 'family' mood.

"Actually, I think a host club sleepover would be a lot of fun."Seiko placed out several platters of tea for Haruhi to take, as she did so she overheard the three's conversation.

"Haruhi, why can't you be as excited as your sister?" Tamaki whined, pulling Seiko into a great bear hug.

Tamaki continued to complain, beg, plead and talk up the sleepover for another painful fifteen minutes until Kyoya finally gave in. Exasperated he gave Haruhi a look, a do-this-or-I'll-raise-your-debt look. Haruhi groaned and agreed, sending Tamaki into a fit of joy imagining how the night was going to go.

"We'll do it, but whose house will it be at?"

Tamaki's expression was all Kyoya needed to see that his best friend hadn't planned anything past seeing Haruhi in cute frilly pajamas, which she most likely didn't own anyway. He turned back to the blond to see a hopeful, pleading stare.

"I'm not having you lunatics wreak havoc on my home, namely you Tamaki."

---

"Our mom has business clients over for a deal tonight so our house is no go. In fact she's trying to kick us out for the night." The twin looked away from their drooling fans, now wondering where _they_ were going to spend the night.

Even thought he had gotten everyone to agree to a sleepover they still needed someplace to have it. Kyoya refused, and the twin's house was already taken as was Mori's and Honeys. Haruhi had bluntly told him that her father wouldn't let him within three miles of their home when he wasn't there to 'protect' her from Tamaki, and he didn't particularly want to face Mr. Fujioka's wrath.

"Tamaki?" Seiko snapped him from his on setting depression, however fleeting it would have been.

"We could use my basement, it's a sleepover Wonderland."

Seiko shrugged, unsure whether this was in any way a useful contribution. However she was assured that it was when he pulled her into another aggressively loving hug, pulling her off her feet as she laughed.

---

Kyoya's glasses reflected menacingly as he adjusted them, turning away from the 'father-daughter' scene. An unrecognizable emotion yanked at his heartstrings as the two laughed together. Seiko throwing her head back, laughing, the way he had only seen her do once before, during their conversation the night before. She said something to Tamaki that he could not hear. She was probably telling Tamaki what a wonderful laugh he has. Bitterly he returned to his calculations, numbers held no emotion and neither would he, if he had any say in the matter.

---

"Say Tamaki, would you like to come set up with me? You could come to my house with me after we clean up today."

Tamaki emphatically agreed and rushed his cleaning, wanting to leave the host club A.S.A.P to set up his first ever sleepover. Tamaki hurriedly swept, kicking up a large dust cloud. Seiko was helping Mori wash off his mime face makeup, Haruhi collected the berets everyone had been wearing when Seiko stopped her.

"My basement has several guest rooms, in case you want a locked door between you and the others. I understand being with them is… unsettling at times."

The shorter brunet smiled at this half joke half serious offer and continued to store costumes feeling a little more secure about how the night was going to go. After they finally finished Tamaki was pulsing with excitement. Seiko was waiting patiently by the door with her guitar case and books.

"Are you coming?"

Tamaki nodded so hard he might have given himself whiplash if he hadn't already been blinded by bliss. Together the two walked through the school and out into an awaiting car. The compact English model was a sleek black, inside and out. Seiko slid across the back seat to make room for Tamaki.

"Pleasant day I hope Miss—ter Hatoyama." The driver changed his formalities as Tamaki sat down next to Seiko.

"It's alright Mr. Kozue, this is my friend Tamaki Suoh. And he knows."

"Miss, you really shouldn't address me as mister, that's my job." Kozue watched them in the rear view mirror as he pulled away from the school.

"I realize, but I plan on calling you Mr. Kozue as long as you call me Miss Hatoyama. I may be your boss but you are still far wiser and older than I." Seiko said as if she had said it a thousand times before. She vaguely watched the scenery go past the window. The driver laughed whole-heartedly while he removed his hat and patted the small patched of grey hair that still remained.

"The years have gotten away from me."

A minute later they pulled into the driveway of the Hatoyama residence, he stopped to let them out before leaving once more.

"Mr. Kozue is a wonderful man, he deserves more respect than he gets. He's helped me so much over the years."

Seiko watched the elderly man drive toward the city and toward her father's offices. They walked into the house stopping to tell Mrs. Hatoyama they were home and that they had planned a sleepover. The Two disappeared into the basement, and it was all Seiko had said. A sleepover wonderland. A high definition television was surrounded by an L-sectional, another love seat and a gigantic brown love sack, affectionately named "The Potato". A tall bookshelf housed all generas of movies imaginable and matching posters were framed along the wall, from _The Godfather_ to_V for Vendetta. _The other half of the room was designed with a large circular table with many chairs, and a snack bar amongst the various cabinets. As Tamaki explored Seiko disappeared.

"The one requirement to have frineds out down here is that I have to lock the wine cellar before everyone comes. But that's perfectly reasonable as things go." Seiko pocketed the small Yale key.

"So Tamaki, what do you want to do tonight?" She was met by silence. "You've never been to a sleepover before have you?" Tamaki only smiled weakly.

"We'll I'm not sure what guys do, but girls usually talk, watch movies, talk through the movie, oh! And eat lots of junk food." She smiled slightly recalling fond memories.

"What about pillow fights? In all the movies I've seen they have a pillow fight, with feathers flying and everyone is laughing." Tamaki eyed a cabinet of pillows open on his right.

""Pillow fights? I suppose so, but…"

Seiko didn't get to finish her sentence as a downy pillow briskly hit her back and another only just grazed her ear before falling to the floor in front of her. She quickly seized the pillow and fired back at Tamaki with an equal level of enthusiasm.

---

Breathless, laughing, exhausted and exhilarated Tamaki and Seiko collapsed onto "The Potato". They continued laughing while trying to fix themselves up; their hair was rumbled and had small feathers that had escaped from the pillows entwined into their hair. In their fun they had been oblivious to the two new people in the basement. Hikaru and Kaoru threw their bags into the nearest guest room and wandered up behind the two who were still panting heavily.

"Has Daddy been cheating on Mommy? And I thought we were supposed to be the incestuous ones Kaoru."

"Milord did say that Seiko was his _favorite_ daughter, I guess we know why Hikaru." The two teased relentlessly as Tamaki became more and more flushed. He leapt up and began franticly and unnecessarily explaining what had happened.

"Relax Tamaki."

"We were only joking."

"Well, I think you have that element of sleepovers down pat Tamaki." Seiko said smiling broadly, a blush of exhaustion colored her cheeks as she slowly regained a normal breathing pattern.

---

Seiko meticulously arranged snacks, namely candy. The bowls filled to the top with M&M's, Skittles and all sorts of candies from all origins imaginable. Additionally chips and soda made an appearance as did two fruit and veggie trays, for those who didn't want a mouth of cavities in the morning. Hikaru and Kaoru scanned the movie cabinet looking closer at titles they hadn't heard of, which happened to be quite a few; the Hatoyamas seemed to be fans of foreign films. Tamaki seemed to be thinking deeply as he watched Seiko expertly work.

"Seiko?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Forgive me if I'm prying, but this has been on my mind. The last time we visited, why did your brother say you have no friends?"

They all stopped what they were doing to stare at Tamaki, then in turn Seiko. She avoided their gaze as she looked up wistfully at the ceiling and at the constellation painted with the utmost accuracy.

"_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."_* Seiko quotes the lines she had heard only the night before from Kyoya, a painted sky of another type had covered them like a pitch black top hat that frozen night. Confusion washed each of the boys when a light tapping pulled their attention. Mrs. Hatoyama held a large bag which she handed to the tall blond.

"Tamaki, one of your maids dropped this off for you. It seems that Kyoya called to tell of your whereabouts for the evening. Be sure to thank him later, alright?"

Curiously, he opened it to find all the things that had escaped his mind in his sleepover fueled excitement: A toothbrush, pajamas, two sets of clothes, a hair brush, and such forth. He ducked into the restroom to change into casual clothing while Seiko disappeared to do the same. A bell chimed, a wall mounted phone flashed a green light. It continued to flash while Hikaru and Kaoru stared at it. Inquisitorially Kaoru picked up the phone and pushed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kaoru?" Seiko's voice answered questioningly, not entirely sure which twin it was, she had rarely heard Hikaru say anything that wasn't angry or insulting so she was unsure of which twin she was speaking to.

"Um, yeah. Is this a house intercom?"

"Yes, I'm calling from my room. Would you mind answering the door for me; I'm occupied at the moment."

"Oh sure. Bye."

The line clicked, then the door bell ringed once more. Kaoru and Hikaru wandered up the stairs to find Honey and Mori patiently waiting, both with their own sleeping bags from times spent training in the mountains. Kaoru unlocked the door, the sound echoed in the nearly empty house. Mr. and Mrs. Hatoyama had already left for a romantic evening away from home and had left the house to Seiko and the host club, seeing as Maro had chosen to use the long weekend to tour a few colleges. The younger twin let the two in and led them down to the basement. Honey immediately attacked the snack table while Mori handled their bags. They made themselves at home while Hikaru and Kaoru began fussing over what music to play. The doorbell rang once more, Seiko's voice chimed from the entry way,

"I'll get it!"

This time Haruhi stood alongside her father, in his cross-dress. Seiko opened the door to let them in, taking one of Haruhi's bags in the process. Her father relaxed slightly seeing that Seiko was in fact a girl, the gypsy styled dress revealed her figure far more than the school uniform ever would have. He felt safer knowing here would be someone to protect his precious daughter.

"Hello Haruhi, and you must be Mr. Fujioka. It's nice to meet your acquaintance. Haruhi, have you eaten anything yet?" Seiko's though train changed completely as she heard the younger's stomach growl. She gave a weak smile, in truth she had made dinner for her father but not enough for herself; she forgot they wouldn't be coming over until nearly 7:00.

"Well, this just gives me more reason to order some pizza. What do you like on yours'?" Haruhi's father smiled, he knew his precious Haruhi was in good hands.

"Have a good time tonight; I'm going to leave for work."

"Alright, bye Dad."

The two watched as he left, then Haruhi's stomach growled once more calling Seiko's attention back to the subject at hand. Pizza.

"So… I'm thinking a cheese filled crust."

---

"Haruhi! Won't you dance with Daddy?" Tamaki whined again, was it the fifth or the sixth time, Seiko couldn't recall. Finally giving in, he collapsed unto the couch to sit next to Seiko, dishearten. Seiko gave him a wink before standing up.

"This takes a woman's touch." She wandered over to Haruhi as the song changed to "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship. She held out a hand to the shorter brunette who stared back, unsure of herself.

"I'll show you how. Trust me."

The doorbell rang once more; Tamaki went to let in the only remaining member of the host club. Kyoya and Tamaki paused at the bottom of the steps astonished with the sight they saw. In the time they had been upstairs Seiko had taught Haruhi the basics of causal dancing.

The two danced together holding one another's hands, for moral support. The swayed and sang slightly when they recognized a part. Haruhi attempted to imitate Seiko's dancing, the way she held herself so confidently, the way she swung her hips in sync with the beat and the way she just knew what to do and when it fit most with the music. The result made Haruhi look like a little girl trying on her mother's dresses, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Exhausted and thirsty Seiko handed Haruhi over to Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi retained the confidence Seiko had given her. Seiko joined the two boys next to the staircase, Tamaki stood mouth agape, he stuttered out,

"How?"

"I make them good girls go bad." Seiko said in time with the music, laughing before falling into an open chair.

---

A while later they were all satisfyingly stuffed with pizza, though there was still some to spare, seeing as Seiko had ordered four pizzas, she had feeling Takashi could have eaten one all by himself, and she had been right. Now they were all arguing over which movie to watch. Tamaki wanted "Titanic" because he hadn't seen it before and it sounded "Oh so romantic". Hikaru was strongly opposed to this and wanted to watch "So I married an Axe Murder" while Kaoru wanted to watch "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". But of course Honey wanted to watch Disney's "Up".

Haruhi watched uninterestedly while Kyoya urged them to just pick one already. When Seiko asked Takashi he said that he didn't care what they watched, which shocked her greatly. Not that is was an unusual thing for Mori, but that it was the most she had ever heard him say. After listening to their reasoning and arguments for their movie and against the others, Seiko finally wandered over to the movie shelves and pulled one out. She read over the back before placing the DVD into the player.

"What did you pick?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"10 Things I Hate About You" Seiko looked about for the remotes before she dimmed the lights and relaxed onto the couch between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"It's romantic for Tamaki, but it's funny enough for Kaoru, and has just enough crud humor to please Hikaru. Plus it's based off _The Taming of the Shrew _so it actually has a good plot line for the rest of us."

---

"Kyoya…" Seiko nudged him lightly; she motioned to Tamaki and Haruhi.

Haruhi had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie and, much to Tamaki's surprise and delight, had made him her pillow. Her short hair tickled his collar bone. He tentatively put an arm around her sleeping figure, his attention switching from the movie to her.

Once the movie was over Tamaki begrudgingly woke Haruhi. The hour had gotten late and they all had decided it was best to go to sleep. They all went retrieve their pajamas. Haruhi's were not frilly, as much as Tamaki had hoped.

---

At long last the hosts slumbered wrapped in mismatching blankets and well loved pillows. Kyoya had claimed one guest room for himself, not wanting to be bothered by the others, while Hikaru and Kaoru took the other. Takashi slept on the main length of the couch leaving enough room for Haruhi to lie out on the shorter end. Tamaki slept beside Haruhi on the floor, refusing to sleep anywhere else. The two unknowingly held the other's hand in their sweet slumber. Honey blissfully dreamt of cake and candy galore from his place on the love seat, which perfectly fit him. Seiko herself had flopped onto the love sack imagining of Shakespearian love story of her own.

---

Hours later the majority of the hosts awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon and such assorted breakfast foods. The six wandered up to the kitchen, leaving their lone sleeping companion at rest for fear of his wrath.

"Good morning everyone." Seiko looked up from her book, a fairy tale judging by the cover.

The intoxicating smell came from behind an older woman; she turned off the stove and placed the last plate of eggs in the dining room, covered to keep them warm. She pulled Seiko into a bone crunching hug, placing a kiss on each cheek.

"I'll be leaving now, but if you need me for anything Sweetie just call me alright? Oh but I can see you're in good company." The woman eyed the hosts up and down before winking at Seiko.

"But make sure you eat plenty. I swear I get a paper cut every time I hug you!"

"I'll be sure to, take care Mrs. Kozue." The two said goodbye before turning back to the hosts. She noticed they were one short.

"Kyoya isn't up yet? I will get him, he shouldn't miss out on breakfast."

The hosts had been settling into their seats, Hikaru and Kaoru had already stacked pancakes onto their plates and were drowning them with maple syrup when they all stopped what they were doing. Tamaki had leapt from his seat and had tackled Seiko down to the ground.

"You mustn't'! Hell hath no fury like Kyoya woken before 10 A.M.!" The blonde clung to Seiko as if she were walking to her death.

"Wouldn't he be angrier if we left him hungry?"

---

Kyoya's chest rose and fell softly, his expression was peaceful. It was hard to imagine that he was a "Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord" like the others said. Seiko gently rubbed Kyoya's shoulder; he mumbled slightly but didn't wake. She sat next to him and continued to ease him into the waking world, finally he peaked out from his eye lids.

"What?" Seiko could see how Tamaki would be afraid of Kyoya in the morning; his glare was not for the weak of heart.

"Good morning handsome, now aren't you quite the morning person._ Twas told of me you were rough and coy and sullen, and now I find report a very liar."**_

"_The Taming of the Shrew_, you know this has turned into a game, reciting books. I enjoy it. I don't usually have someone to share intellectual banter with." Kyoya sat up, not nearly as grumpy s before, Tamaki only really pissed him off in the morning because he was so loud, but Seiko wasn't. Seiko was quiet and cautious.

"And likewise for myself. Anyway breakfast is ready; I didn't want you to go hungry. Oh, and you can come up in your nightwear, everyone else did." She pointed to her own pajamas, nothing more than a violet tank top and cotton pants with caricatures of sushi on them, from the American show _Kappa Mikey_.

"Alright, I'll come up with you."

The two moved to make their way upstairs, an action easier though than done it seemed. Seiko stood up only to fall backwards when her footing slipped on the sleek silk sheet that had fallen off the bed during the night. She began her graceless decent toward the floor and in a moments panic she grasped the nearest sturdy object, which happened to be Kyoya.

Not expecting this action Kyoya was caught off guard and, he too, fell along with Seiko, unable to support wither of them. They hit the floor, the impact softened considerably by bedding that Seiko also pulled down in her frantic attempts to avoid falling. The two felt minor aches and bruises that would soon form when their position finally dawned on them.

Seiko was vulnerable to say the least, she was pinned under Kyoya, his hands supported him of either side of Seiko's head. Her hair brushed the tips of his fingers. Their useless legs had intertwined themselves during their impact with the cruelly hard floor. Seiko had unknowingly grasped Kyoya's arms and back. Their noses brushed as a vibrant blush colored both of their faces. Seiko shifted her hands from the lover's embrace to Kyoya's glasses, which hung precariously close to her own eyes. She grasped them lightly and removed them from Kyoya's face.

"What are you--"

"_If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark."*_

"_Romeo and Juliet_." Kyoya stared and the blurs that he believed to be Seiko.

"I should hope not, they didn't have a very happy ending."

---

Tamaki shirked back from the door way, neither Kyoya nor Seiko had noticed him as their scene played out before him. He decided it was best to leave them and he headed back up stairs to join the others. He smiled, for once he understood what Kyoya did not, and for once he wasn't the thick one.

"Could it be that Mommy has fallen in love?"

---

* _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare

** _The Taming of the Shrew_ by William Shakespeare

---

_Chapter 6: A Family Crisis_

"_She's still breathing, but I-I, I only left her for a few minutes." _

"_She'll be alright, it'll all be okay. I'm here."_

"_Take good care of her, she'll need all the help you can give her."_


	6. A Family Crisis

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Chapter 6: A Family Crisis

_I'm sorry updates have been taking longer, but my schedule changed, and I lost the class I typically wrote in, so I have to work harder to schedule my own writing time. Plus I lost the first copy, I accidentally but it in my pocket and washed it, so translation took some time. Note to self: Always empty pockets( AND NEVER WRITE WITH INK THAT'S THE SAME COLOR AS YOUR PAPER). This Chapter=DRAMA. But all stories need an arch, and the last chapter was supposed to be 'the fun one'. So_ _bon appétit! P.S. I'm still taking votes for how the story ends. I have a total of one vote, so… Yeah. _

It was unusually hot, especially for early fall. The weather forecaster had said this was the last cry of summer, but no one told him summer was leaving kicking and screaming. Despite being nearly a week into September it was a blazing 98o F and chokingly humid, just to sweeten the deal.

Even with the air conditioning at full blast, a standing fan and a tall cool glass of iced tea Kyoya was still fighting to keep his cool, both literally and figuratively. It had been two days since Kyoya had spent the night at the Hatoyama residence. He hadn't told any of the hosts what had occurred between himself and Seiko. As much as he tried scarcely a moment's peace went by without that certain host dancing through his thoughts. She waltzed into his dreams and pirouetted maddeningly around his innermost personal thoughts. Kyoya couldn't help but dawdle on her words.

"_If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark." _

She had said it with no doubt, no indecision. Kyoya had noticed his own growing affections for the musician/cross dresser but he never thought it could escalate to such a degree. He never thought he'd lose control.

"_If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark." _

Kyoya threw his pen at his unfinished paperwork, cursing Seiko. Why was she different from all the other girls at Ouran? Why did she affect him like no one else had before? Why did she make him fall for her?

Sudden music distracted him. An unfamiliar song played from his pocket. Tamaki had stolen his phone during the sleepover and had programmed each host to have a specialized ring tone. Kyoya had decided to leave the ringtones be as long as it didn't get annoying. Tamaki's was "Guilty Beauty Love" which over delighted him; he had called Kyoya five times within a half hour to hear the song play. Needless to say Tamaki's had already been replaced with the regular ringtone.

"_I never thought you could break me apart, I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart" _

Kyoya flipped open the phone and pressed 'Talk', knowing it would be useless to try and check the caller ID as Tamaki had replaced the names with pictures of the hosts. Each picture a group shot.

"KYOYA! Please, please you have to help, I-I I don't know what to do. I—" Seiko stammered, gasping and frightened from the other side of the phone.

"Seiko? What's wrong?" Kyoya had never heard Seiko so distressed, so scared. He wanted to hold her close, until all the fear went away.

"My mother, I found her collapsed in the garden. She's still breathing, but I-I, I only left her for a few minutes. Oh, Kyoya you have to help me, no one else is home, I-I don't know what to do. I'm so worried, please Kyoya, you have to help. I'm so scared"

'She needs me. She needs help and I'm the one she reaches out to.' Some primitive part of Kyoya had taken over, his girl needed _him. _Not Tamaki. Not Renge. _Him._

"I'm on my way."

"Kyoya!" Seiko threw her arms around his neck, never had she felt so glad to have him near her. The simple action gave her an overpowering feeling of peace. She wished that he knew how she felt. She wished he felt the same. Kyoya moved the fringe hairs from Seiko's face. Little did he know, he was thinking all the same things. The two begrudgingly parted and he called another man into the house, a doctor.

"Where is your mother?"

Seiko lead them into the sunroom where Mrs. Hatoyama laid in a still slumber on the couch. She look fragile and weak, her skin was pale and covered in a cold sweat. The doctor pulled out a clipboard and stethoscope and began to examine her while Seiko fidgeted. The two left the room to leave the doctor to his work, or rather to give Seiko a larger room to pace.

"He's the best doctor the Ootori's employ. If he can't help her no one can." A startled look of shock struck Seiko he immediately stopped in her place. Tried as she might she couldn't stop the fear stricken tears from falling down her face. Kyoya mentally stuck himself for his poor phrasing. Kyoya stood from his seat and pulled Seiko close once more.

"She'll be alright. It'll all be okay. I'm here."

Kyoya's face grew hot; he wrote it off, attributing it to the heat. Now was not the time. There would never be a right time. Seiko pulled herself together while Kyoya patiently held her, his shirt would be ruined but he didn't care. His sister always told him he had too many, what was one less. The two stayed like this, finally Seiko had calmed. The doctor peaked out from the sunroom, calling to Kyoya's attention. He and Seiko reentered the sunroom. Kyoya held Seiko reassuringly.

"She has heat exhaustion. It won't be a big deal as long as she rests; in fact she's already woken up. Now I've told her what she's has to do to prevent any reoccurrence, mainly drinking more fluids on hot days and staying out of the sun when it's like this. For now, keep her inside for the rest of the day, let her rest, keep her hydrated and she'll be better in no time."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kyoya watched as Seiko stumbled over to her mother's side, both were already getting back their color, Mrs. Hatoyama was laughing at her daughter's distraught expression.

"Take good care of her, she needs someone like you." The doctor replaced his pen in his coat pocket, nodding to the youngest Ootori son.

"Of course, I'll make sure Mrs. Hatoyama is more careful."

"Mrs. Hatoyama is not the one I was referring to, Mr. Ootori."

Startled, Kyoya looked to the doctor, who stared back at him with the all-knowing look wise old men always have; half crazy, but only half, the other was clearly brilliant. The doctor turned around and headed up to the office to leave his card.

Kyoya remained in the doorway, watching the two women dot over one another. Mrs. Hatoyama brushed her fingers though her daughter's hair, she leaned in and whispered in her ear. Seiko whispered back and blushed furiously. She quickly glanced towards Kyoya. Their eyes meet and he smiled faintly, but truthfully. Seiko returned the smile. That special smile, that made him feel like everything was right and good in the world, the smile that melted his heart.

_Chapter 7: Just Like Ma and Pa_


	7. Just Like Ma and Pa

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Chapter 7: Just Like Ma and Pa

_I've realized that if I kept with my current story plot, this story will never end, but I do want to give it a happily ever after. So the 10 Ch + epilogue layout has been shortened to 7 + epilogue. It's just simplified a little. Enjoy, sorry this took so long. The beginning relapses Ch6's ending a little._

Seiko and her mother sat together while Kyoya spoke with the doctor. Already Mrs. Hatoyama seemed to be in better health, as she doted on her daughter.

"He's handsome, that Kyoya, and if class rank means anything, he's very intelligent too." Seiko's mother brushed at a few stray hairs, she leaned in close to whisper to her.

"He cares very deeply for you, you know."

Seiko blushed deeply.

"Why else would he rush over here?"

"He's a good person, a good friend."

"He gives you the same look your father gave me when we first started dating." She winked.

"Mother!" Seiko said a bit too loudly, she glanced over at Kyoya to see if he could hear their conversation only a few yards away.

"Please honey, I'm your mother, I pick up on these things. I know you feel for him too." She sat up more on the couch.

"Of all the people you could have called: your father, your brother, Renge, Mr. or Mrs. Kozue, even Tamaki, they all would have dropped everything and rushed over to help in a heartbeat."

"Well, except for Maro, he has no heart." She leaned down to kiss Seiko on the forehead.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd make a wonderful couple." She stroked Seiko's hair. Seiko blused and looked back once more at Kyoya. They caught each other's gaze and smiled. A truly honest smile.

"Doctor, would you help me upstairs?" Mrs. Hatoyama glanced at the two teens and the doctor caught on immediately.

"Kyoya, thank you."

"It was nothing. The Ootori's have extensive medical resources. It was no trouble."

"Not just for this, not just for today. I meant for everything. You gave me a chance when all the other hosts wanted me out. You were my friend." She fidgeted, wondering herself what she was even trying to say.

"I adore Renge, I really do. But what I needed was something else, someone else."

"When Renge asked me to leave my school, I was so happy because… I had no one. I used to have five of the best friends in the world, or so I thought. But they were using me. They just wanted to get close to Maro."

"I was hurt. Then you came along."

"Kyoya, I owe so much to you. I only wish I could make it up to you. Oh God, I feel like some silly little girl confessing her love…" Seiko sighed; she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You can." Kyoya's words echoes in the near empty sunroom.

"I could confess my love, well thank you Kyoya, that is very reassuring-"

"You can make it up to me."

"Be mine." Kyoya stated bluntly. No ulterior motives, no lies, no hiding in the shadows.

"You are such a confounding, misleading puzzle of a girl. I don't think anyone's ever kept me on my toes quite as you have, short of Tamaki. I enjoy out literary spats and today, I wanted nothing more than to hold you tight so that the world would never hurt you. I don't understand what this is, if it's something meaningful or not, but I know I feel it only for you."

Running on pure adrenaline, Kyoya felt he could do no wrong. He felt on top of the world. He decided to take one more wild chance, hell he'd just confessed whatever feeling he had, what could one more little chance make?

Carefully he took Seiko with both hands and pulled her close, in to a small, sweet, innocent kiss.

The prefect first kiss.


	8. Epilogue

He Said She Said – A Kyoya Love Story

Epilogue

"This is entirely your fault." Seiko pouted.

"I know dear. But remember this is your part, have a good time." Kyoya held her close planting a kiss on her nose before helping her down into a chair.

The doorbell rang a moment before a gaggle of people let themselves in, roaming into the home and leaving gifts on an open table.

"Mon ami!" How is the darling Ootori family doing? Kyoya are you being good to the Mrs.?"

"Tamaki, you've asked me this every day since we got married two years ago. Is Daddy jealous of Mommy's wife?" Kyoya jested at his best friend while Haruhi said hello to Seiko.

"Haruhi, is that a ring? Which lovely man finally got you to say yes?" Haruhi bashfully showed her engagement ring, it was larger than she had wanted, but Tamaki said he would take any expense for his beloved."

"Finally? Seiko, don't be mean you know the first time didn't count. How was I supposed to know that giving a class ring was different that giving an engagement ring?" Tamaki whimpered dejectedly, but still the group laughed whole heartedly, enjoying each other's company.

"WOAH! Seiko you're an elephant! How big is that kid anyway, you've got to be due any day." Hikaru and Kaoru said, as blunt as could be. Luckily for them Seiko did not take the elephant comment to heart like she had the first time. It was that day that the twins learned that women get _very_ emotional when they're pregnant.

"_They_ are due in about two weeks."

"They? You're having two?" Hikaru and Kaoru blinked in amazement.

"Twins, a boy and a girl." Kyoya held his wife close.

"Twins, how exciting!" Honey smiled through a mouthful of cake that Mrs. Kozue and Mrs. Hatoyama had prepared in anticipation of cake addict known as Mitsukuni.

"You should have said something, we could have gotten duplicates of everything then. Now you'll be one short on everything." Maro observed his very pregnant sister from the doorway.

"Brother."

"Mother told me. I may be heartless, but doesn't mean that I don't want to be a good uncle. You know I've changed. I just wanted to wish my niece and nephew best wishes."

"We can leave if you don't want us here." Megumi spoke up from beside Maro.

"Megumi, it's a pleasure to see you. I hope you enjoyed the honeymoon." Kyoya greeted them diplomatically, unsure of how Seiko would react to her brother and traitor best friend.

"Seiko, I—" She began to apologize.

"Water under the bridge, why don't you grab me a piece of cake and we'll call us even, I'm stuck in this chair and that cake looks delicious." Seiko interrupted the woman, knowing that over the years that things had changed and the two had begun to regret the way they had acted in their teen years. Today was a happy day and Seiko wanted it to end that way.

"So do you have any ideas for names?" Haruhi's father asked.

"We were thinking Yukiko for the girl, but we're stuck on the girl."

"Keiji." Maro replied.

"It means knight. Because he will always protect his sister like a good brother should."

"Keiji Ootori. I like it." Seiko rubbed her stomach.

"As do I." Kyoya kisses his wife once more before beginning the festivities.


End file.
